Knov
Knov is a professional Hunter who participates in the Chimera Ant Extermination Mission. He is also the master of Palm Siberia. Appearance Knov is bespectacled and typically dressed in a suit and tie. In the beginning of the Extermination Mission, he had short black hair, but near the day of the Extermination Team's assault on the Chimera Ant King's palace, it turned white due to him having a mental breakdown upon coming into contact with Pouf's heinous En in Zetsu state. After that he wore a flat cap to hide his white hair for some time. Now it seems his head is shaved. Background Knov is the master of Palm Siberia and the target of her affections. He and Morel are good comrades, and both of them are close to Netero, the late Chairman of the Hunters Association. Plot Chimera Ant arc Knov first appears accompanying Netero and Morel heading for NGL. They meet a demoralized Killua and an unconscious Gon at a checkpoint on the border of NGL. Morel taunts Killua about his state of fear but Knov tells him to take it easy on the boy. After Killua says that he thinks the 3 elite Hunters will stand no chance against Pitou, Knov tells him to quit and leave everything to them then advances into NGL with Netero and Morel. They estimate that the King will not be born within the next 2 monthsVol 20, p.37. The exterminators' only target is the Queen, but because Pitou's En is so large that a surgical attack on her is not feasible, Knov says they should quietly and slowly take out the ants one by one. Morel then creates an army of smoke rabbits to find out how many enemies they will have to deal with. Later, he creates a thick fog that covers an entire forest near the Queen's colony and continuously tricks various Chimera Ant groups to a room conjured by Knov, where they are decimated by the ChairmanVol 20, p.99-100. However, the ants wise up, and near the end of the 1st month they no longer fall into their trap. Knov wants to initiate their plan but Netero tells him and Morel to wait for their disciplesVol 20, p.115. Morel bets J100,000 that only Knuckle and Shoot will come while Knov bets J1,000,000 on all five of them comingVol 21, p.49-50. At the end of the 1st month, an ant named Colt comes to them with the intention of surrendering, telling them about the premature birth of the King, the Queen's critical condition and the threat posed by the Division Commanders in case she diesVol 21.p.48. This development is even worse than their worst-case estimation so Morel decides to take Colt to Netero, who quickly asks the Hunters Association to send Dr. Lee and his best surgeons and artificial organ specialists to the Queen's nest. Still, all they can do is to prolong the dying moment of the Queen for a little while. 10 days before their planned attack on the King, Knov, Morel, Knuckle, Shoot, Gon and Killua head for the Republic of East Gorteau. This is also the day the Hakoware Knuckle put on Gon expires and he can use Nen again. The Chairman sends Morel and Knov a message, telling them to break into three groups of two--Morel and Knov, Knuckle and Shoot, Gon and Killua--and separate the Royal Guards from the King. In the evening of the 9th day before their planned attack, Knov and Morel talk to Marcos, a military leader in Ming Jol-ik's government, persuading him to disclose all military information in exchange for the protection of him and his family in another countryVol 22, p.122-123. Later during the night, the ants manipulate Ming Jol-ik's corpse to place all of East Gorteau under martial law. To prevent them from slaughtering the 5,000,000 citizens in the capital Peijin, Morel keeps a close watch over it using his smoke dolls. 6 days before the attack on the King, Morel encounters Cheetu, a division commander ant, while watching Peijin and defeats him with little difficulty. Meanwhile Knov spots Flutter, a dragonfly-like antVol 23, p.175-176. He immediately deduces that this ant specializes in reconnaissance then proceeds to kill him and meets up with Morel. When Pitou cancels all of his dolls in Peijin to treat Meryem's self-inflicted wound, they know something serious has happened in the palace and decide to split up--Knov is going to infiltrate the palace to create some portals while Morel stays in Peijin. Knov manages to create some portals in the palace but he suffers a mental breakdown upon coming into contact with Pouf's heinous aura in Zetsu stateVol 24, p.73-78. His hair turns white as a result and he withdraws from the invasion team. On the day of the assault on the palace, despite Knov's retirement, Morel still decides to continue with the plan. Knov takes the invasion team to the portals leading into the palace that he created. As the battles go on, Shoot and Morel are severely injured by Yupi. Using his Hide and Seek ability, Knov secretly enters the palace and consecutively takes them to his 4th dimension mansion so that they can receive medical treatmentVol 27, p.192-194. New Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Meryem is confirmed, Knov is seen in the hospital where Gon, Morel, and Shoot are being treated, along with the other members of the invasion team. When a senior doctor tells him that Gon is in an extremely dangerous state, Knov says he will do everything to save his life, even if it means having to rebuild the entire hospital. He then tells Killua that he will use Hide and Seek to bring all the necessary people and equipments to the hospital. Later, after Morel has reached an agreement with Gotoh on the conditions for saving Gon, he calls Knov and tells him to prepare an isolated windowless room with nothing but Gon in the parking lot of the hospital. Knov does what he was told and after Gon has been healed, he and other friends of Gon's go with Gon to the headquarters of the Hunters Association where the last round of the election is about to take place. When the election is already over, Knov gives Morel J1,100,000 and reminds him of the bets they made during the Chimera Ant crisis. Instead of keeping the money, Morel buys an expensive bottle of wine. They make a toast with a small glass of the wine and put the rest on the desk in Netero's office, in front of his portrait, as a gift for the late Chairman. Nen Knov is a Conjurer. *'Fourth-Dimensional Mansion: Hide and Seek' (ハイドアンドシーク 「４次元マンション」): This teleportation ability allows Knov to create and put portals leading to an artificial Nen dimension--a 4-level mansion containing 21 rooms of various sizes completely separate from each other--into flat surfaces such as walls and the ground. Each portal is linked to a specific room, with the maximum number of entrances of the room depending on its size. An entrance closes immediately after someone enters it and one must use the exit to return to the real world. Normally an exit can only lead back to the portal used for entrance, however, Knov can use a master key to connect it to any previously set portalVol 23, p.171-174. *'Window to the Void: Scream' (スクリーム 「窓を開く者」): Knov has also been seen using his teleportation ability offensively. 'Scream' allows him to open 2 portals in midair and wrap the tunnel connecting them around the enemy. When he closes the portals, any part of the enemy's body caught within the tunnel will be removedVol 24, p.62-63. The limitations of this technique are still unknown. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Nen users Category:Conjurers